I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of self-watering planters and, more particularly, to planting containers for growing live plants which have an integral reservoir for water and a system for wicking the water from the reservoir to the plant media, and having a water level indicator for determining the level of water within the reservoir.
II. Description of the Related Art
The prior art shows many types of planters which are self-watering in some respects, and others which have water level indicating devices, and others which sense the amount of moisture in the pot. However, a combination of these important aspects has not been found in the prior art such as the present invention provides.